RAVN
by anime freak 3D2Y
Summary: Ray Relian, a teen aspiring to become a Hunter. Even though he was not accepted into Beacon. His brother, Axel, convinces him to go to the school he enrolled into. Shepherd Academy, a school that develops a small island and is a chain island of Cordelica. Cordelica is filled with Grimm. But that's the least of their worries as deep sea Grimm have been discovered. OC's Accepted
1. Ray Relian

Been a long time since I felt like writing a story for something. A few years I'm guessing, I figured now that I can write at a college level my stories would pique more interest. Also, this is the best anime I've seen in a long time. I can't wait for volume two to come out. Well without further ado, enjoy!

_What's the point of being weak?_

It was raining heavily into the night in Vale City. A boy was running through the backstreets. A corner was turned, and then another. The maze like allies and streets intertwined such as the veins within any animal. A flash of red and black goes by under a street light. A cat screeches from surprise and jumps away from a foot coming down on the crate it chose to rest upon. Such foot was then used to leap up to the balcony of a building. Then he pulled out a object from around his back. Gadget like sound can be heard as it morphs into some sort of huge metallic weapon. Clutching the weapon in both hands tightly. The boy then leaps from the balcony weapon in hand. He then hits a button on the hilt of his weapon. Suddenly, the sound of rushing wind is heard. Almost like a small tornado shot out from the boys arms and he was shot onto the roof of a building that had to be over twenty stories high.

_Might is right, isn't it?_

"finally" was all that the boy said as he stepped into a flickering light on top of the roof. Black and red high top sneakers splash into a puddle as the light moves further up the boys body. Black jeans move into the light, a small chain dangling by his waist moved with the wind picking up. His left, black fingerless gloved hand, moves to be placed inside his red hooded vest pocket. Traveling up his black sleeved arm his elbow starts a piece of armor as it goes up into a shoulder pad. His right hand comes up to remove the hood. Messy black hair moves with the wind into the hilt of his giant sword on his back. Fierce red eyes follow a small figure running through the streets below him. Three bulky silhouettes move after the small figure. A sigh can be heard from the boy as he pulls his hood back up and leaps to the building across from him.

_Whoever is strong can do what they want._

The men seem to have caught the girl as they begin to drag her to a relatively old looking building. All the while the girl was kicking at them to no avail as they just gagged her and dragged her into the building. The door slams shut with an echo as the rain continues to fall. The red eyed boy lands elegantly in front of the doors. He pulls the sword from around his back and rest the tip on the ground. The hilt of the blade starts at the boys shoulder and ends at the top of his head. And below the hilt are red spider leg like hand guards that come out and move parallel down the blade. The blade itself is black and is as wide as the boy's back. It has a forty-five degree slope going down the sharp side of the blade, which begins around the boys mid-shin and thins to a point on the ground. The boy then grabs his sword with his other hand. He then steps toward the door of the building. With one slash of his blade the doors fly inside the building. Light is pouring out of the building into the street. The boy steps inside the building which he now realizes is a ware house.

_And I wish to use this strength to become a Hunter._

A group of what appears to be about a hundred men stand there in the middle of the ware house.

"look what we got here." said a tall man with a fedora in the middle of the room. The thought to be damsel in distress was right next to him rubbing his chest and leaning up against him. The man pointed towards the boy "Ray Relian..." he then pointed towards the sword next to Ray "you'll die tonight for taking whats mine."

Ray tilted his head towards his sword. He examined it for a second and smirked. He removed his hood and glared at the men ahead of him. He ran at them with the sword hung over his shoulder. The group of people came charging at him. Ray brought down his sword on the first crony of the group. Then he spun and hit three more with his sword. He then spun took out a few more. Then his arm got grabbed by two of them. They took his hand off the sword.

"get him! He can't carry that huge sword with one hand!" yelled one of the cronies.

Ray Simply smirked and picked up the huge sword with one hand and pointed it at the goons holding his arm. He mouthed the word 'goodbye.' He hit a button on his hilt, and a burst of wind was shot out at the two of them. Blasting them and the goons behind through a wall. At the same time Ray blasted himself backwards into the rest of them. Ray then flips and twist swinging his sword hitting everyone in his path. Ray rights himself in mid-air as a few of them jumped up trying to attack him. Ray threw his sword up higher in the air and punched the first one back to the ground. He then flipped and kicked another to the ground, in mid flip he grabbed his sword and blasted the last into a pile of crates. He landed on the ground with fair ease and looked at the remaining goons. Ray had to flip back though when his feet blew up below him. He looked up to see the man with the fedora glaring down at him. The man adjusted the rocket on his shoulders and turned it into a large sword as well. Ray charged him and his goons.

Ray slashed through the first few goons and clashed swords with fedora man. It was a battle between strength. Ray pushed him away just in time to dodge a blade coming down on him. He slashed at all the goons around. Ray blasted himself sideways and cut down a few more goons. Ray then aimed his sword at the remaining goons and blasted them through the wall. The man with the fedora shot a rocket and blew up Ray into the air. While disoriented, fedora man jumped up and slashed at Ray. Ray put his sword up just in time to block the blade. But he was still shot into the ground with such force he put a crater into the floor. Ray used his burst of wind from his sword to shoot himself out of the crater. The man with the fedora attempted to shoot rockets st Ray. Ray used his burst of wind to shoot himself at fedora man. Ray threw his sword at fedora man in mid air, the man with the fedora deflected with ease. The sword was sent flying into up the mans head. That was all Ray needed to distract him as Ray punched him in the face. Ray spun and sent a kick at fedora man. The man ducked, and sent a counter swing back at Ray. Ray ducked under the counter sent at him and hit the man with an uppercut that sent the man into the air. Ray caught his sword and shot himself up like a rocket, Ray then spun and gave the man a slash and sent the man threw the roof the building.

Ray landed back on the ground and looked at where the woman was originally standing with the man. Only yo see a letter on the ground where she was standing. He walked over and picked the letter up and examined it. _'To Ray Relian'_ Ray read on the front. He flipped it over to see whom it was from. _'Beacon office of administrations.'_ Ray headed for the exit letter in hand. He got outside and noticed the sun rising in the distance and smiled as he opened up the letter.

"My road to becoming a hunter is that much closer guys." He said to no one as he simply enjoyed the sunrise.


	2. The Sun and the Moon, Axel Zayden

Authors Note: Someone asked if I was accepting OC's. Yes, I am. Girls would be nice for another team. Since I already have the main team set. So I can have a team with female characters. Whether they be villains, students, or teachers I will put them in somewhere. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you get in?" Said a boy with Short black messy hair. He took a sip of his water and glared at Ray sitting across from him. They were inside a small cafe in the city of Vale.

"No..." Said Ray as he looked at his letter of "acceptance" with eyes full of shame

_Dear Ray Relian,_

_ We are sorry to inform you of that you have not been accepted into Beacon Academy... We hope you achieve your dream of... Good luck with your future..._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Beacon administrations _

"How did you not get accepted?" said the boy, green eyes staring down at Ray in bewilderment.

"Shut up" Ray said looking up at his twin brother Axel. Axel Zayden, Rays brother and counter part in fighting and personality. Where Ray is more logical, cool headed and quiet, Axel tends to be pugnacious, loud and stubborn. But even though the two are like the sun and moon. They both provide light and guidance to their respective sides of the sphere. Axel stood up and went towards Ray and stood next him, as the latter was sulking looking at is letter.

"Well, we can always go to the other school we got accepted into" said Axel.

"other school?" asked Ray, looking up towards his brother filled with confusion.

"Shepherd Academy" said Axel. Ray looked down and pondered for a moment. Then he realized something and looked back at Axel.

"What about you? Aren't you going to beacon?" asked Ray. Axel looked down at Ray and smirked.

"Who wants to go to that snobby school? I'd rather go with you to Shepherd"

"Thanks bro" said Ray standing up to leave. He left the money on the table, then walked towards the exit. Axel exhaled with a sigh of relief.

'phew...good thing he didn't figure out I didn't get accepted into Beacon either' thought Axel as he turned to follow Ray out of the cafe. Ray stopped all of a sudden and turned his head towards Axel.

"Oh yeah...Whats with that weird get up?" Ray asked. Axel had a bewildered look and began inspecting his outfit. Started at the bottom he checked his shoes, nothing out of the ordinary there, just white sneakers. He inspected his Baggy jeans as noticed a chain attached to his hip.

"You mean this?" asked Axel as he pointed at the chain on his hip.

"no, your upper body" said Ray. Pointing at his body. Axel inspected his upper body. Adorned with a blue long sleeve shirt, but the strange part was that Axel had a chain wripping around his upper body like a bullet jacket. It started at his right shoulder and wrapped around his torso diagonally three times and stopped at his left hip.

"why do you have a chain?" Ray asked

"cause I thought it looked cool" Axel said. Walking past Ray and out the door. Ray shrugged and followed after him out the door. Once outside Ray blocked out the sun and had to get used to the afternoon sun shining on him. Ray caught up to Axel and they began walking down the street.

"we're in luck though" Axel said walking with his hands behind his head. Ray looked at Axel.

"how so?" asked Ray. Axel looked at his brother and smiled. He pulled out a little booklet and handed it to Ray.

"Whats this?" Ray asked

"Its a passport" said Axel. "It will allow us to get on the ferry leading to Eden"

"Eden?" asked Ray. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"funny how you know everything about beacon and know nothing about anything else"

"Hey! I thought I was going to beacon"

"well, don't count your chickens before they hatch" responded Axel. Ray looked down at his feet as they continued to walk.

"Eden is an island city next to Shepherd" Axel said "It also part of an archipelago"

"so...the city and the school are part of a chain of islands?" asked Ray

"yea, but they are small ones"

"small?"

"yea, there is a big island next to the two named Cordelica" said Axel "the island is filled with Grimm infested forests"

"oh...sounds like fun" said Ray getting genuinely happier. "so when does this ferry leave?"

"tonight" said Axel "we should arrive in the morning if there is good weather"

"so...what do you want to do?" Ray asked.

"hm..." Axel stopped and pondered for a moment "I want to check out a dust shop"

"There is two Vale" Ray responded "one a block from the harbor, and one at the other end of the city"

"well...lets head to the harbor then" Axel said as Ray nodded and led the way to the dust shop. As they walked it got darker and the sun was setting. They approached a fairly small building with a blinking open sign in the window. Axel walked in with Ray following from behind. They approached the man behind the counter and saw him inspecting some colorful crystals. The man noticed the boys and put the crystal away.

"how may I help you?" asked the man. Axel unwrapped the chain from his torso and set it on the counter.

"could you refill this with dust please" asked Axel. The old man look bewildered but took the chain towards a big machine.

'So that's his weapon' Ray thought as he Axel placed the chain on the counter, Rays weapon was very obvious, but Ray barely ever seen Axel use a weapon in combat, but then again most of the fighting Axel did was hand to hand, getting into a lot of fights like a thug.

"what type of dust do you want?"

"the elemental ones" Axel said while Ray was looking through a magazine.

"such as?" asked the man. Axel began counting his fingers

"such as, fire, water, thunder, and earth" Axel said "and please don't take too long. We have to catch the ferry to Eden"

The man nodded and started up the machine. He pressed a few buttons then pulled four levers down. He opened a compartment and put the chain inside. He pressed another button and the machine then started glowing and making a loud noise.

"It will take a few minutes"

"alrighty then" Axel said as he turned his head towards Ray. Ray looked fascinated as he was reading the magazine. Axel looked at the cover and read 'Dust and Grimm weekly.' Axel saw that he was looking at a Grimm that took up the whole page.

"ah...the Kraken" Axel said as Ray nodded

"yes, there has only been a few sightings," Ray said "as well as other deep sea Grimm"

"yea" said Axel in mid yawn "they are making new discoveries everyday in the sea"

"It must be tough to fight these deep sea threats" Ray said "it also says that they aren't very abundant in Vale"

"That's cause the only known sightings are near Eden" Axel said. Ray closed the magazine and put it back on the shelf.

"And Shepherd is in Eden?" asked Ray. Axel chuckled

"no, Shepherd is its own island and a school" Axel answered "it is a couple miles south of Eden"

"Then where is Cordelica?"

"Cordelica is a few miles east of these two islands. It is also really really big" Said Axel as he spread his arms out wide.

"How big?" asked Ray

"well...lets say you and me are Eden and Shepherd, and I'm shepherd by the way, and lets say this store is Cordelica"

"I see" Ray said looking around

"sir your uh weapon? Is finished" said the man as he set the chain on the counter. Axel picked up the weapon with a smirk and put the chain back around his torso. He nodded to the man, thanking him as he placed down his money. A bell chimed as someone else walked into the store. The boys looked back to see a beautiful women in a red Chinese style dress enter the building. Behind her were eight guys in suits. The women walked up to the counter shoving the twins apart and leaned onto the counter. The clerk gulped as he looked down at her revealing clothing.

"I would like your dust please" She said in a sultry voice. "I would also like all of your uncut dust crystals as well. Could you gather that up for me sweet heart"

"Do you have enough money for all that?" asked the clerk. The women smirked and nodded at her men. They each pulled out a red sword from behind their backs and stood a ways behind the women. The clerks eyes left the woman's noticing the men with the swords. The clerk looked back at the women and gulped for the second time.

Smiling, the women said "now, if you could just fill these vials with dust, and this case with the crystals. No one will get hu-"

"ooooooofff!" shouted on of the men. As Axel tackled him through the window. All the men were looking at the window with astonishment.

"aaaaaaaahhh!" yelled another as Ray caught him off guard, Ray lifted the man up with one hand and threw him out the other window. Ray turned around only to be hit with a blast of fire that sent out the window as well.

"Ray!" yelled Axel as he rushed over to Ray. He helped ray up and glared at the woman through the window. The woman then gave her boys an angry look.

"you guys have ten seconds to get rid of these clowns before I lose it" she said as the six men ran out the building towards Ray and Axel. Ray pulled on a handle protruding up from behind him. His sword morphed along his back as he brought it down on the first guy. Axel swung his chain in a wide arc and took out two of the remaining five. Ray pointed his huge sword at them and shot a blast of wind taking one of them out as the other two jumped out of the way.

"Ray!" Axel yelled to get his brothers attention. He threw one end of his chain at him. Ray planted his sword in the ground and grabbed the chain with hands surrounded by a red aura. Axel jumped as Ray swung the chain towards the remaining two. Axel kicked the two down the street. Ray snapped the chain and Axel landed next to him. They saw the ground below them glowing and jumped away as it erupted in flames. The boys rolled and saw the woman standing there furious.

"Nice job, Pete and Repeat" the woman said walking closer to them "you just earned yourself an unlimited supply of pain!" she yelled as the building behind the boys exploded. Ray shot a burst of wind sending himself away from the falling building. Axel threw his chain at a street light, the chain wrapped around it. His hands glowed white as the chain got smaller, rappelling himself on top of the street light. Axel swung his chain towards the woman and it appeared out of reach. Axel's hands glowed white again as the chain extended and hit the woman sending her into the air. Ray appeared behind the woman and swung his sword at her. The woman put up her aura in time in order to not be cut in two. But she was still sent into the ground. She hit the ground and bounced a few times and landed on her feet about twenty feet away. The woman then turned and ran down an ally next to her.

"Hey!" yelled the twins as they went to chase her. They turned into the alleyway but nothing was there. They looked up to see a bullhead above them. Ray blast himself up into the air as Axel throws his chain up to grab onto the bullhead. As soon as they get close though a wave of energy surges out and sends the two back into the ground. The twins get up to see the bullhead fly away.

"man" said Axel "why do the pretty ones always get away?"

"who knows" Ray replied. Axel shrugged and peered through the alley. On the other side he saw a ship getting boarded by people. Axel grabbed Ray and began running towards the ship.

"We fooled around for too long!" Axel yelled as Ray ran next to him "that's our ferry to Eden!" The boys picked up their pace into a sprint as their feet hit the wood of the dock. They noticed the ferry was away from the dock. Ray grabbed the end of Axel's chain, Axel's hands turned white as Ray stretched the chain. Ray then used his sword to shoot himself up towards the ferry. He flew in the air towards the ferry. But he wasn't going to make it.

"not enough air pressure" said Ray as he was slowing down in mid air. He then threw the end of the chain on the ship. Axel felt something catch, he then rappelled himself towards the ferry. He caught Ray in mid flight and they landed on the ship safely. Luckily know one was out on the back of the ferry, since two teenagers falling from the sky onto the ship would cause some heads to turn. Ray and Axel dusted themselves off and began walking towards the den.

"well...that was an eventful night" Axel said as Ray nodded. "Now we're off to Eden" Ray stopped walking and looked out towards the broken moon. He pulled out his letter from Beacon. He looked it over one last time before dropping it over the side of the ship. He turned away and caught up to Axel as they continued towards the den.

* * *

Authors note: Well well well. So he isn't going to Beacon. I decided to create my own academy. I thought it would be weird to have them going to Beacon with RWBY and JNPR. Thank you for reading. If you have an OC, please put it in a review for the story so I don't get a bunch of PM's. The character will need the following. Name, Gender, Role(student, teacher, villain, etc), Character's dress weapon, Background story, personality, and semblance. The most important being, Name, Gender, Role, Personality, and Weapon. So leave a review, and if you have flame...Bring it on!


End file.
